11:11 pm
by Cullen-chan
Summary: Ichigo just looked at the wall then leaned against Rukia and sobbed. Rukia held him as close as her small frame would let with out falling to the floor. Renji sat next to Ichigo go on the other side and hugged him.


11:11 PM

I heard the song 11:11 PM by All American Rejects and wrote this.

I love how this came out. It is AU and REALLY OOC, but still I love it. GrimmIchi is like my new thing, I still love Renichi though! Anyways, tell me what you think!

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling that something horribly wrong was going to happen; well that is how I felt. There I was laying in a hospital bed, my stomach as big as my best friend's, Renji's, ego. It didn't help that my lover, Grimmjow, wasn't here. He said he would try his hardest to get there but just as he walked in the door he was called to go save people. The thing is that he is a firefighter, so I can't really tell him no, but I would be nice for him to be here since I am giving birth to his fucking twins! I can't complain, I wanted the kids just as much a he did, but if he ever touches me again I'll kill him. I mean I went through with the operation for him so we could have children and he leaves, I could kill him!

Well I digress; my name is Ichigo Kurosaki Jeagerjaques. We got hitched about a year ago; we were living together longer then that. For the longest time we hated each other, these times being all through middle school and most of high school. Senior we actually tolerated each other, the reason being that we both really disliked our teacher Souske Aizen, or Souske sensei as he liked to be called. When we saw each other at the college we went to well, he had matured and turned really hot, and well he said I had gotten curvier, which he also said turned him on like a facet. He was always crude, but I loved him for it. Anyways, we dated all through college, even shared a dorm. He was very protective and possessive, which made me laugh if he thought I was going to cheat on him but that wasn't why he wanted me in his dorm the reason was, as he said once, _"Ichi, I trust you, but I don't want you to be raped or molested unless it is by me and you beg for it." _Lets just say it earned him a slap on the head and laugh.

I really loved him so I didn't really care that he was possessive, after college we moved into a house a couple houses down from my best friend, Renji, and his girlfriend, Rukia. Grimm liked them fine he just had a problem with our other neighbor Ulquiorra Schiffer. They were always fighting about who was better, if you ask me Grimm was, but he had to prove it to everyone, He was so stubborn.

As I was thinking about my lover the nurse came in looking very upset. I instantly looked at her thinking something was wrong with the babies, but when she pulled me into a hug and said she was sorry I had to ask what was wrong.

"What is it, are the babies ok?" I asked holding my stomach; Rukia and Renji were standing up next to me rubbing circles on my back. The nurse sat next to me, she opened her clipboard and started to read a file then she looked at me with even sadder eyes.

**[Switches to normal P.O.V here] **

"It isn't the babies, we just got an emergency rushed in, the man was a firefighter that was hit with a falling beam and almost instantly killed, he didn't have any identity on him but we almost positive it your husband, the other fighter with him kept saying his name to the man. We are sorry, but your husband died at 11:11." The nurse said rubbing Ichigo's knee. Ichigo just looked at the wall then leaned against Rukia and sobbed. Rukia held him as close as her small frame would let with out falling to the floor. Renji sat next to Ichigo go on the other side and hugged him. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to stop crying. The nurse kept saying something about how he had to calm down or he would go into premature birth, but Ichigo had a contraction, and it was too late he was going to give birth to his dead husband's kids.

**~5 years later~ **

Ichigo sat up in his bed as he felt four little hands push him awake. He looked down at the bed next to him and saw his two children, one was Emi, and she was the younger of the two. She had her hair in pigtails on the sides of her head. Her hair was the same color as his own, a bright orange. She had an olive undertone to her skin and big innocent teal eyes. Her brother, Daisuke, on the other hand was more like their father, he had messy teal hair and was a little tanner then his sister he had warm brown and always had a crazy smirk on. He was the trouble maker, but Ichigo loved him all the same.

"Momma, come on, we have to go uncle Renji's and Aunt Rukia's house. Come one Come on" said Emi pulling on Ichigo's night shirt. It was Grimmjow's old t shirt, but he loved it. Ichigo smiled and picked up his kids and kissed them both on the foreheads, they both let out a giggle as Ichigo started to tickle them. After about 10 minutes Ichigo of tickle and pillow fights Ichigo sent them to get ready and got in the shower to get ready himself. Every Sunday Ichigo and the kids would go over to Renji's house to have a traditional Japanese meal. Which meant that they had to dress in Kimono's and eat on the floor. Emi and Daisuke seemed to love it. Emi dressed her best always putting in her favorite leopard clip in her hair. While Daisuke wore his necklace that use to be Grimmjow's, Ichigo had told the kids what had happened so they wouldn't ask what happened, and even though they never knew him they cried. They both had pictures of him in their rooms; they even went to his grave to put flowers on it with Ichigo instead of having birthday parties like other children.

Ichigo walked out of his room dressed in his blue kimono he always wore to the gathering. It had silver koi fish all over it. He was wearing a silver obi and he had on a pair of glasses, which he only wore when he didn't feel like putting in contacts. He had his hair in the usual messy spikes. He ran his hand through his hair to see his two children sitting on the steps waiting for him.

Emi had her hair down, which she usually did on the day of the gathering. Her spiky orange bangs were held to the side with a teal clip that Grimmjow had given Ichigo. Emi was twirling her thumbs quickly while she was looking at the ground. She was sitting next to her brother, he was running his hand through his hair, which he did when he was bored. He was wearing a bluish green kimono. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against his sister. Ichigo smiled and walked quietly on the wooden floor. Ichigo patted the kids head, they both looked up and smiled then ran down the stairs. Ichigo chuckled and walked down after them, it was going to be a good day today, he could tell.

Ichigo closed the door as they walked to Renji and Rukia's house. Ichigo tucked his cell phone into the obi of his kimono. He wasn't aloud to let the children know that he had it, but one time he didn't bring it and well let's just say Isshin wasn't happy and almost killed him. Anyways, when they reached the door they could hear Renji talking to Rukia about dinner and some other things, if you catch my drift. Ichigo narrowed his eyes then opened the door softly. He told the children to stay by the door. He quickly took of his shoes and hid behind Renji Rukia saw Ichigo and pretended not to see him. Renji was about to say something else dirty when Ichigo blew on his neck. Renji screamed and jumped about 10 feet in the air. The children's laughter could be heard through the house. Rukia covered her mouth and giggled with them.

"Emi, Daisuke come on in here, I'll give you a cookie to hold you over." Rukia said and she peeked out of the kitchen door. The kids came running and then jumped on her. Rukia just laughed and hugged them both.

"Ichigo, why are your kids so cute when the came from you." Renji said clapping a hand Ichigo shoulder. Ichigo scowled at his best friend then elbowed him in the stomach. Renji was about a head taller then Ichigo. Ichigo being about 5'6", meaning Renji was 6'6". He was also a little taller the Ichigo remembered Grimmjow being. Grimmjow was about 6 feet tall. That doesn't matter right now. Right now he had to kill his best friend.

"Renji, I hope you enjoyed what you were talking about, because it will be the last time you do anything like that. You're lucky I covered my children's ears or they would have been scared. No one likes to hear about your monkey sex." Ichigo hissed to his best friend so no one could hear. Renji paled and then took a seat back on the floor at the table drinking tea trying to calm himself. Ichigo smiled then sat down next to him and patted him on the back, showing his friend it was a joke. Rukia was sitting the children down with their cookies when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, everyone relax and enjoy the rice balls" Rukia said setting down a plate a homemade rice balls. Everyone took one and were slowing eating them when Rukia rushed out hading the portable phone to Ichigo. Ichigo gave her a weird look before taking the phone and holding it to her ear.

"Hello" he said into the phone, usually if someone wanted to talk to him they called his cell, but they never called this number.

"Hello Mr. Jeagerjaques?" the woman on the phone said.

"Yes, this is him" Everyone was looking at Ichigo with weird looks, even Emi and Daisuke.

"We are very sorry sir but about 5 years ago we gave you the wrong information. Your husband was not killed in that fire; he was knocked unconscious and lost his memory. He just walked into the hospital remembering everything, except where you live. If you could please come and pick him up it would be really helpful, he seems to be causing a commotion." The woman said. Ichigo instantly clicked off the phone and stood up.

"Watch them; I'll be back in about 45 minutes. Don't ask everything will be explained later, Renji come with me I'm going to need your help." Ichigo said running out the door. Renji nodded ran upstairs to get on normal clothes and ran out to get into Ichigo's car that was pulled up at the door. Ichigo was sitting in the drivers seat wearing a pair of jeans, converse and a red good vibe t shirt. He still had on his glasses. Renji had a black t on and a pair of jeans and white Nike's. Once Renji was in the car Ichigo was off, it was about a 25 minute drive, Ichigo was driving about 10 miles over the speed limit and well Renji was just a little afraid of him right now.

When the reached the hospital Renji and Ichigo jumped out of the car and ran towards the door. Renji was really confused till he say unnaturally blue hair and arms waving everywhere. It was Grimmjow, he was alive. Renji slowed a little to Ichigo's full out sprint. Grimmjow turned just in time to get almost knocked to the ground by Ichigo. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband's slim waist. He placed kisses on Ichigo's head and just held in while Ichigo clutched his shirt and cried quietly. When Renji got to them Grimmjow looked up and smiled. He wasn't about to let go of Ichigo for Renji and Renji knew that so he just patted Grimmjow on the back and nodded his head towards the door. Grimmjow nodded and picked up Ichigo bridal style and walked him out to the car. The now reunited couple was sitting in the back seat while Renji drove. He now knew why Ichigo wanted him to come, well he knew 2 reasons, one so he could drive and 2 because they were best friends. Grimmjow was placing kisses on Ichigo's head as Ichigo just sat there hugging his husband. Ichigo was hugging Grimmjow like he was never going to let him go, which he probably wouldn't. Renji looked at the couple as he pulled Ichigo's car into Ichigo's garage and got out.

"Hey Ichigo, I know you guys are glad to be back together, but don't do that yet. You might want to let your children meet their father." Renji said as he smiled like a monkey and ran back home to get back into his Kimono so Rukia wouldn't kill him. Ichigo smiled and led Grimmjow upstairs, Ichigo put back on his discarded kimono and handed Grimmjow one. Once they were dressed the walked over hand and hand to the Abarai household again. When they reached the kitchen door Ichigo walked in first the Grimmjow. He smiled and waved to Rukia who almost dropped the plate of hot food, she put down the plate and ran over and hugged him. Grimmjow warmly hugged back. The moment was taken away by Ichigo clearing his throat.

"Grimm meet your children Emi and Daisuke" he said placing a hand on their backs and pushed them forward. Grimmjow stood shocked for a second, his children were beautiful just like his little 'wife'. Grimmjow kneeled down and put out a hand to shake, he wasn't expecting toy be attacked by two 5 year olds.

"Daddy!" they yelled in unison. They clung to him like there was no tomorrow. Grimmjow smiled and sat back up hugging his children. Ichigo smiled and kneeled behind Grimmjow and hugged him around the neck. It was the perfect family picture and Renji and Rukia just smiled. The timer in the kitchen went off telling everyone it was time for dinner. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat next to each other as did Renji and Rukia. Emi and Daisuke sat across from each other as they ate there first full family meal. Grimmjow asked tons of questions, mostly to the kids, which they answered unless they had no idea what he was talking about. Everyone was laughing then the question was finally asked by Emi,

"Daddy, where were you?" she asked looking at her father. Everyone looked at him, except Ichigo he looked like he was going to cry again.

"Well when you were born I was helping this old lady out of the building I was trying to put the fire out at, as I ran in to get her I inhaled a little to much smoke, but I kept going. When I reached the room that she was suppose to be in I found out that she wasn't really there, that she had gotten out and that someone must not of found her yet, so I ran off still looking to make sure, when the fire got to bad I ran to get out, I tripped and fell on the floor, I started to get up but the roof caved in and hit me in the head. When I woke up I was in the hospital with people around me. You guys remember that bitch from school, Orihime, well she worked there and told me I was her husband, and me not being able to remember anything went with it. It wasn't until she started talking about Ichi did I remember that I was married, but not to her. So I told her that I remembered everything then told her I was leaving. Only problem I didn't remember where I lived thus I went to the hospital to get info from them. I almost killed the women when they told me that they told you that I was dead, that was about the time you came and attacked me." Grimmjow said wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo leaned his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Everyone smiled at the scene that was until Renji decided to be his crude self.

"So how was she? I bet she was a good vacuum, she did always have a nice mouth" Renji asked this earned a giggled from the children and a slap on the back of the head from Rukia. Ichigo instantly pulled away and looked at Grimmjow; Grimmjow shook his head and rubbed his temple. Renji instantly regretted asking the question, Ichigo had finally got Grimmjow back and he was about to ruin it.

"I wouldn't know the slut 'cheated' on me about every damn night with that asshole Ulquiorra Schiffer. I mean COME ON I was your neighbor and you couldn't have told me that my husband and children was doing well, or come to Ichi and told him where I was. Let's just say once I remembered there was less there then there was before." Grimmjow said with an evil smirk. Ichigo and everyone else let out a sigh and Ichigo's head was back on Grimmjow's shoulder.

**~later that night~ **

"Ichi hurry, I want to show you what I've wanted to do to you for 5 years." Grimmjow said getting under the covers of their king size bed. About a minute later the door opened and there stood Ichigo in nothing, not even boxer, but Grimmjow's old t-shirt that he played football in with some other guys. Grimmjow almost had a nose bleed, he opened his arms so that Ichigo could be held by him. Ichigo laid in Grimmjow's arms then leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was going to go much farther if it wasn't for Emi and Daisuke coming saying something about nightmares. Ichigo smiled and patted the bed. The kids ran up and hopped into with their father. Ichigo said something about the bathroom and walked off. Grimmjow lied down and let the kids curl up into his chest. He smiled and let out a sigh as they fell asleep, soon followed by himself. When Ichigo walked out of the bathroom he saw the three people he loved most curled up together sleeping. Ichigo took his cell phone and took a quick picture then closed his phone and climbed into bed next to his family.

FIN

I made Orihime that slut, I kinda find her really annoying, but she is ok I guess. Tell me what you think! Sorry about the OOC-ness!

Ichi: HAHA I got the picture!

Grimm: GIVE IT TO ME!

Ichi: No, it is my background!

Grimm: I can give you a reason to give it to me _–wiggles eyebrows-_

Ichi: Yeah but I also have my hand ha-ha!

Grimm: FINE KEEP IT! NOW GET ON THE BED!


End file.
